Body wasting can be associated with HIV. Megestrol acetate, a type of synthetic sex hormone used in certain types of cancer has been shown to increase appetite and result in an increase of body fat. However, no studies have shown that an increase in body fat will increase survival. Testosterone is a male sex hormone responsible for many of the "maleness" traits and in combination with megestrol might increase the amount of lean or muscle tissue. This study will determine whether the addition of testosterone will increase the amount of lean tissue during the megestrol acetate treatment.